rebirth_for_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Rules
The game rules on how to play Rebirth for you. Deck Preparation Each player must construct a 50 card deck to play. Out of these 50 cards, up to four cards with the same name may be included, and up to eight total Rebirth cards may be included. In addition, players must have three Partner cards, separate from their deck. Field On the playing field, there are several areas. *'"Deck area"' is where your deck is placed face down. Cards in this zone may not be looked at without a card effect of any kind, and also may not be shuffled without reason. If you have no cards in your deck area, shuffle all cards in your waiting room and put them in your deck area face down. *'"Energy & Partner area"' is where you place your energy and Partner cards. Partner cards are placed in this zone face up, while cards placed as energy are placed face down. *'"Entry area"' is where you place your entry. The entry is the character that will be performing attacks on your opponent's entry, and attacks will use its Attack and Defense stats for calculation. If a player has no card on this area at any time, that player will put the top card of their deck onto the entry area (known as an "Entry in"). Players may also play characters from their hand to the entry area by paying the cost. In this case, the character currently on the entry area will be put into the waiting room. *'"Member area"' is where you place your members. Each player has three member areas. Members will support your entry during attacks by resting your members. Characters can be moved from the entry area to the member area by paying the cost. Players may also play characters from their hand to the member area by paying the cost. Members may be played from hand or moved from the entry area to an empty member area or an occupied member area. In the latter case, the character currently on the occupied member area will be put into the waiting room. *'"Waiting room"' is where characters that left the field, as well as Rebirth cards at the end of your turn, are placed face up. *'"Rebirth area"' is where Rebirth cards are placed. *'"Retire area"' is where retired cards are placed. If an entry's Defense value reaches zero, that character is retired and is placed face up in the retire area. A player with seven cards in their retire area loses the game. Game start Before the start of the game, the following must be done: #Both players place a cost 2 or lower character from their deck face down onto the entry area. #Both players shuffle their deck and places it face down onto the deck area. #Both players draw three cards from their deck. #Both players add three Partner cards to their hand. #Both players will decide who goes first using any method. #The player going second will place a Partner card from their hand face up onto the Partner area. #Both players shout "Rebirth, Go!" and flip the character card on their entry area face up. Turn Structure A single turn has five phases. *'"Standby phase"' - Draw a card and return all of your cards from Rest to Stand. *'"Energy phase"' - You may put a card from your hand onto the Energy area face down. You may also put a Partner card from your hand onto the Partner area face up. *'"Main phase"' - During this phase, the turn player may perform any number of the following actions in any order, any number of times. *#Move a character from your entry area to a member area by paying the cost on that character. *#Play a character from your hand to the entry area or a member area by paying the cost on that character. *#Play a Rebirth card by placing it onto the Rebirth area. After doing so, draw a card. *'"Attack phase"' - Rest a member to support the entry to attack. You may attack as many times as you have members in Stand. **When you support an attack, you may also rest three Partner cards to perform a Partner attack, which instantly defeats the opponent's entry regardless of its Defense value. *'"End phase"' - If a card is in your Rebirth area, then place it in your waiting room. Category:Rules